Pokémon - International Crisis
by H.A.-fiction
Summary: After the events of Pokémon X and Y (including the Looker missions), Calem gets tangled in an International Police crisis when villains from all over the world join together. Calem meets other trainers from across the world, but will they be enough to defeat the villains combined might?
1. Looker

Looker was sitting in first class on a private jet, yet he was still not in a good mood. He'd met a lot of good trainers over the years, in many different regions. And he was just doing the same old thing for the third time, arresting some crazy doctor or another that wasn't even the leader of a terrorist organization; "Was it "team fare" this time, no that's not right". And the guy he caught was never the mastermind of the whole operation, the real boss just walked away every time.

"Sir!" called the pilot. "We're coming in for a landing at Jubilife Airport." He checked the security cameras, just to see that his prisoner wasn't trying to bust out of his cozy cage. But Xerosic was only sitting in his makeshift cell in the cargo hold, scribbling calculations on his ungloved hand.

Looker lifted the window shade to show the bright lights of Jubilife City coming into view. "Home sweet home." He heard a loud rumbling sound as the landing gear touched the ground. The plane then began to proceed to the secret terminal that lead to the International Police HQ. The flight attendant called through the speaker, "We have safely landed, have a nice day, and we hope to see you again."

Looker walked to the door, and climbed down the stairs. He clearly saw two International Police security guards, one of them in a forklift lifting Xerosic's cell out of the cargo bay, and the other one waiting at the bottom of the staircase outside the plane. The guard saluted, "Detective Looker sir!" "Take Xerosic back to HQ, I needa speak with the boss," ordered Looker. "Yes sir!" said the guard.

Just then, a voice called out, "Shuttle to International Police HQ arriving in two minutes!" The guard in the forklift shouted, "Come with me or we'll miss the shuttle!" Looker climbed up onto the second seat in the forklift, as the second guard loaded the cell onto another forklift. It sped through the cement and whatnot of the airport, but Looker knew it all, from the numbers on the runways, to how many curvy turns there were. But right now, Looker didn't pay attention to any of that, because he had a mission, and it was his duty to fulfil it.

"We're here," said the guard as the forklift slowly came to a stop. Looker hopped out, and another guard appeared to escort him to the shuttle. It was straight in front of him, hidden below a walkway. He wouldn't have been able to see it if he wasn't looking at the right angle. So far, it was empty, but how many International Police officers came to a public airport. He hoisted himself into the shuttle as the doors slid closed behind him, and with that, the shuttle shot forward into the tunnel.

It was like riding the TMV that connected Lumiose and Killoude City, but much faster. Looker remembered stopping the Lumiose Gang at the station… good times. He estimated he was already outside of the airport, maybe even outside Jubilife City limits, but he doubted it. Sure enough, the speaker called out, "We are approaching Jubilife City limits." He saw a white line circling the diameter of the tunnel, most likely marking the city limits. After the train crossed the line, it shot forward twice as fast, no longer having to obey the speed limit because they had exited the city. And then, almost as (abruptly) as it had started, the shuttle train came to a stop.

The doors slid open to reveal a bustling underground facility, full of International Police officers working at computers. Out of the corner of his eye, Looker saw a metal box (most likely Xerosic's cell) being loaded onto a truck slowly backing up into another tunnel. Looker headed straight for the elevators. He pushed the button to go to the bottom floor, and the elevator shot down. Looker almost dropped to the floor, but he had gotten used to this ride over the years. So when the elevator stopped, instead of collapsing, Looker calmly walked out of the elevator and into a narrow hallway. It wasn't a long hallway, only about 10 meters long, and at the end was a door marked "DIRECTOR". On the door was a thin sheet of metal, with a small computer screen above it. Looker pressed his hand to the metal, and the computer screen turned green. A robotic voice announced "Access granted" and the door slid open.

There was an office, surrounded by bookshelves, with a desk at the end, and a chair behind the desk facing away from Looker. The chair slowly turned to reveal a man. He had a black fedora with a black formal suit, along with black sunglasses. "Detective Looker," he said, "I've been expecting you." The man quickly typed something on his computer, and a chair retracted out of the ground. "Sit down," he said. Looker lowered himself into the chair. "Why do you need to speak with me sir?" asked Looker. "I remember your first mission," said the man. "I asked you to infiltrate Team Galactic, but you were an overconfident young man back then. You wanted to take down their leader, Cyrus, to be the hero who saved the universe. But the universe got saved, not by you, but by a kid, just a kid. And Cyrus wasn't even caught, he disappeared into the distortion world, never to be seen again. Well now, there have been multiple sightings that conclude one fact: Cyrus has returned."


	2. Calem

Calem swatted through the tall grass. Even with the Max Repel he sprayed on, he had to deal with the hordes of Yamma swarming around him.

He saw the cave alongside a deep blue river, but there was a high ledge blocking it, and Calem wasn't a rock climber. So naturally, he used his clever and sarcastic mind to discover another way: he would simply surf there. "Greninja!" he called as he released the Ninja Pokémon from its Poké Ball, "you know what to do!" In a blue blur, Greninja stealthily leapt into the river. "I never get tired of this," Calem remarked as he clambered onto the back of his partner Pokémon. "Now, SURF!" Greninja shot forward like a blue bullet, swerving through the schools of Basculin.

In front of them was a powerful, steaming waterfall, but he didn't need to ascend it, he was right where he needed to be. With the falls blasting in his ears, Calem scrambled off of the Ninja Pokémon. "Greninja, return!" Calem called as his partner was transmuted into pure energy and sucked into the ball. "We'll be battling soon enough."

To the left of him was the entrance to a cave, THE cave. He slowly walked toward the cave. He knew what he was about to face, and even his overwhelming confidence couldn't stop him from trembling with each step.

Calem grabbed his Holo Caster from his bag, quickly activating it. On the other side of the conversation was Calem's friends Trevor and Serena, and Pokémon Professor Augustine Sycamore. Sycamore was the one who sent him on this little "expedition" in the first place. Trevor's goal was to complete the Pokédex, and he had completed it, for the most part, thanks to Calem. But he still needed one more mysterious data sample. That data sample just happened to be in the cave Calem was about to enter. So Sycamore had sent him to finally "catch 'em all", and Calem replied, "HECK YEAH!", but now, he was starting to regret that choice.

"What's the name of this place anyway?" asked Calem over the Holo Caster. "You're in the Pokémon Village, and the cave you see before you is called the Unknown Dungeon," Trevor replied in his usual, explanatory way. "The Pokémon you're about to encounter has only been caught by legendary Champions," he said. "So you think I'm not a legendary Champion?" Calem sarcastically replied, "I got this bro." "And by the way," stammered Trevor, "thanks for risking your life to complete my Pokédex." "And please, please, be careful!" Serena jumped in. "No prob'," replied Calem. "That's what I'm all about!"

However, Calem, the "legendary Champion" really was scared. But he still stepped into the dark abyss that was the cave entrance, and faced his fears.

As soon as he entered the cave, a chill ran down his spine. In front of him was a tall, muscular, pink, and catlike Pokémon with it's back facing Calem. A pink cat might not sound frightening, but it was. The creature's head twitched as he noticed the intruder . It slowly turned around, and let out a menacing cry, "MEW!" Calem knew he was in for a challenge.

"Go, Greninja!" Calem cried as he sent out his starter Pokémon. "Give 'em a Night Slash to remember!" Greninja bolted toward the opposing Pokémon, preparing to attack. Meanwhile, the mysterious opponent was charging an Aura Sphere. It released the sphere just as Greninja slashed the opponent in a blade of darkness, and the two super effective attacks collided in mid-air to form a powerful surge of energy. Even Calem got flattened against the small cavern wall by the incredible force. But Greninja, who had been hit by the attack head-on, got the worst of it. It was lying on the ground, injured and flinching. But the enemy Pokémon was already healing from Greninja's super effective Night Slash. "Greninja, return!" called Calem as the Ninja Pokémon was sucked into the Poké Ball once more.

"Go, Aegislash!" Calem said as the Royal Sword Pokémon appeared on the field. The opposing, catlike Pokémon quickly blasted another Aura Sphere at Aegislash. "Kings Shield!" Calem yelled as Aegislash raised its shield, stopping the opponent's attack in it's tracks. "Now use Shadow Claw!" Aegislash drew its sword and stabbed at the opponent, but the mysterious Pokémon easily blocked it with a psychic barrier, and gave Aegislash the taste of what it's like to have an Aura Sphere to the face. "Aegislash, return!" Calem said as he called back the Royal Sword Pokémon from the field and back into it's Great Ball.

_That guy's powerful, _Calem thought._ Too powerful. I'll have to give it my all._ "Charizard!" yelled Calem, "Mega Evolve and GIVE 'EM HECK!" Calem thought he saw his Charizard smirk as began it to glow. Calem's Mega Ring was also glowing as Charizard was absorbing energy from the ring, until Charizard was encased in a bright ball of energy. And then, the ball of energy exploded, revealing an almost completely different Pokémon. It looked like Charizard, but it had grown another horn, and its two previous horns were sharper. Its wingtips were more pointed as well, while its arms grew spikes, and its tail was littered with sharp ridges. It tackled the opposing Pokémon in a flurry a flames the way no normal Pokémon could've done. Charizard was gone as far as this battle went, there was only Mega Charizard. But as powerful as Mega Charizard was, the opposing Pokémon was still on it's feet. And then, it replied to Mega Charizard by an ultra powerful Aura Sphere, blasting Mega Charizard square in the stomach. "Charizard, return!" he called. The mysterious enemy was low on health, but Calem didn't think he could use an Ultra Ball on it yet, but he had a plan.

"Greninja, you got this!" Calem cried as he sent out his starter. Greninja was also low on health, but Calem knew it could do it. "Greninja, WATER SHURIKEN!" he yelled as the Ninja Pokémon sent out multiple projectiles of water at the enemy, but the mysterious opponent had a surprise too. It unleashed a powerful, psychic attack at Calem's partner Pokémon, and it blasted into with the Water Shurikens, creating an explosion that knocked both creatures back.

Greninja was out cold, but the opposing, catlike Pokémon was starting to recover. So Calem took his chances, grabbed an Ultra Ball from his bag, and threw it. He waited for those haunting five seconds, waiting for the enemy Pokémon to burst out of the ball, but it never did. And that Ultra Ball clicked, Calem knew he did an impossible thing. "Greninja, return," Calem said. "We did it."

As he walked out of the cave, he heard his Holo Caster beep. He excitedly pulled it out of his bag to hear Serena's worried voice, "Calem! Calem! Are you okay?" Calem smiled, "If you call catching like… the most powerful Pokémon in the world okay, then yeah, I'm fine!" Serena smiled as the rest of the scientists in the lab cheered, including Sycamore himself.

Meanwhile, Calem scanned the Ultra Ball with his Pokédex, "Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon: It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments." Calem grew a smirk, "Mew… two; really? Is there like a Mew-One or somthing?"


	3. Red

Red couldn't help being a sore loser. He had beaten all the Kanto Gym Leaders, basically took down the mafia of the Kanto Region, swept through the Elite Four, and defeated his childhood rival, Blue, becoming the Champion of the Indigo League. But that wasn't enough for him, so decided to try catch all 149 Pokémon, and guess what? He did it! He even caught the most powerful Pokémon in the world, Mewtwo. And after he did every single thing there was to do in Kanto, he decided to go to Mt. Silver, a frozen mountain on the outskirts of the region. There he trained and trained, until he was sure that he was the strongest trainer in the world. And things just went downhill from there.

Some random kid named Ethan challenged the overconfident Red, and beat him to a pulp no less. It was his first loss since his initial battle with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, the criminal organization he had taken down three years before.

He was so humiliated he left Kanto and explored the regions of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. He battled every trainer there was, including the Champions of those regions. But then, his winning streak stopped in it's tracks. At the First Annual Pokémon World Tournament, he was beaten again by Nate, the recently proclaimed Champion of Unova.

And that was the last straw. With his confidence shattered, Red did the one thing no one ever thought he would do: he quit his life as a Pokémon Trainer. Fast forward one year. He moved back to Pallet Town, married a girl named Leaf, raised a family, and became a proud father. He had a quiet life in for him, a life that pleased him. But a nagging fear remained: that his former life would come back to haunt him.

As he was thinking, he heard a loud, persistent knock on the door. Red scampered over to the door, and asked, "Who is it?" "LET ME IN, NOW!", a familiar voice said, but Red had not heard it that way since it's owner had run away screaming from a ghost ten years ago in Lavender Town. He quickly unlocked the door, and a tall young man with a black leather jacket and spiky auburn hair scrambled into the entryway, panting. "Blue…?", Red asked, but he was quickly interrupted by the man. "GRAMPS!" he yelled, but then burst into tears, "He's having a heart attack!"

Red had seen Blue do a lot of things, crying was not one of them. But in this moment, Blue was crying. Now he knew why. "Where is he?!", asked Red, now frantic as well. "Pokémon Center…!", Blue stammered, "Viridian City…!" "Leaf! Take care of Jack for me, I need to visit an old friend," said Red as he grabbed a Repel on the counter and sprayed it onto his arms and legs.

A year ago he would've hesitated to spray it, being the trainer that he was back then. He would've fought his way through the tall grass and either catch or knock out every Pokémon that dared to attack him. But now he was different, and he wouldn't battle any wild Pokémon, even if it was a weak Magikarp flopping along the route. His days of being a Pokémon Trainer were over. He suddenly felt a longing to wait for the Repel to wear off, and battle the Pokémon like he once did, but he brushed it off.

Blue was almost to Route One, and Red was barely out of his house. He pedaled faster, quickly catching up to Blue. Professor Oak was one of Red's good friends, but more than that, the old man was his mentor, the one who sent him on his journey ten years ago. If Oak died of this heart attack… He didn't want to think about it. As his bike shot along the trail, he saw flocks of Pidgey fly away, and a pack of Rattata scurrying into the longer grasses.

He reached into his backpack for his Pokédex, only to remember that the backpack was in a storage box at Professor Oak's lab. He thought of he the man, probably coughing in pain on a hospital bed in Viridian City. He thought of how much Oak had done for him. And he thought of Blue. If the professor died, the boy would have had no living relatives; Blue's parents died when Team Rocket first attacked the Silph Corporation Building. He pedaled harder, and into Viridian City.

He dropped off his bike at a rack by the Pokémon Center, and the ran right into the sliding doors before they could fully open. Quickly recovering from the collision, he scrambled into the hospital. At the counter, Blue was talking with a kindly young nurse with hair dyed bright pink. "I'm here to see Samuel Oak!" he said. "What is your relation to Doctor Oak?" asked the nurse. "I'm his grandson, Blue Oak," he replied. "Wait up!" yelled Red. "And this is Red, and old friend of the professor," said Blue. "You may go and see him," said the nurse. "We hope to see you again!" "Is it me?" said Red, "Or does that 'We hope to see you again!' stuff creep you out." "You and me both," remarked Blue, as they entered a room.

In the room, Oak was lying in bed, clearly not well. Every few seconds, he would jolt forward, and his pulse would drop before returning to normal. "Gramps?" said a worried Blue, "Are you okay?" "I don't have much longer in this world Blue," said the sickly professor. "No!" cried Blue, "You can't! You just can't!" "I can't control when I die," said the stern professor. "I hope you'll except that. But I do have something for both of you."

Blue was crying on his grandfather's hospital bed, while tears had just started to stream down Red's cheek. "For Blue, my grandson, I give you something I wanted you to have long ago," said the professor as he handed him a Poké Ball. "This contains Eevee, a Pokémon with much potential. It can evolve into many Pokémon of many types. It could be Vaporeon, the Water-type; Flareon, the Fire-type; Jolteon, the Electric-type; and even more. And to evolve this precious Pokémon, I give you a necklace. It has three stones: A Water Stone, a Fire Stone, and a Thunder Stone. But be wary, there are even more ways to evolve this Pokémon than a few stones, and if you want a more rare evolution, you'll have to discover them for yourselves." Blue took the Poké Ball, his hands trembling.

"And for Red, I have something I believe you will enjoy," wheezed the professor. He pulled up a tattered map showing an unknown island. "An old sea map?" asked Red. "Why would I enjoy that?" "It's not just an old sea map," said the professor. "It's THE old sea map. Give it to an old man named Briney, and he'll sail you to an island with a Pokémon I believe you wish to acquire."

"YOU!" yelled Red, as Blue scrambled away. "You had this map for so long, and you kept it from me!" The professor jolted forward, and his eyelids were flickering. "I was just waiting for the right moment," he said, and then his eyes closed as he entered the spirit world.

This time it was Red who was crying, while Blue just stared in disbelief. "Holy mother of Arceus, he's dead." And as they wiped the tears from their eyes, the two boys simply walked out of the Pokémon Center and into the heavy rain. _Fitting_, Red thought. Blue ran on ahead; it seemed that his arrogant personality still lingered even after his grandfather's death. Red just walked, through the houses, buildings, and trees. Then Red saw the man, and was flooded with memories.

The man smiled, and Red was scared, for he hadn't seen that man for a long, long time. Red saw his piercing black eyes staring right at him. Red saw his black suit glisten against the moonlight. And on that suit, there was a bright red R. "Hello Red," said Giovanni.


	4. Cyrus

Cyrus staggered out of the portal. His mop of blue-grey hair was a mess, and his face was covered in blood. He frantically looked around him, and realized he was in a cave. His eyes slowly adjusted to the real world's light level. He had come from a place of pure antimatter, a negative there for every positive in the real world. It was reverse, distorted. And worst of all, it was inhabited by Giratina, a Pokémon so evil it was banished to this place by Arceus.

But that was taken care of, Giratina was caught by a kid, THE kid, and taken back to the real world. That one girl, he wanted to rip to shreds. It was her that thwarted his plans of a new beginning. It was her that destroyed his new utopia, and it was her that left him to rot in that distorted world. Cyrus hated her with an unmatched fury, and she would die for her insolence.

Some thought he was evil, but that was not the word. He just strived for perfection in this universe. But people say, "Nobody is perfect," and that's when Cyrus realized that they were right. He realized that to reach perfection, Cyrus had to create a new universe, a utopia. And he tried, but SHE stopped her. Dialga and Palkia had failed, and they were captured, by the girl no less. To become a god of a new universe, he had to destroy the god of the current universe. He had to do the impossible, destroy Arceus. And only then, could he create a new universe, only then could he create utopia.

That was one year ago. Now Cyrus was back in action. After months of plotting, he was ready. He imagined it in his head, how perfectly it would go. The machines had been built, the locations had been scouted, and he spent hours researching the ancient myths of the Sinnoh Region.

Cyrus got up from his chair, and walked toward the double doors. They automatically split apart revealing a long hallway coated with metal walls. He walked down the corridor, and into an office. He could see the rocky cliffs of Sunnyshore City out the window as he sat on the chair and began to type. But he was interrupted.

A girl with red hair burst into the room. "Mars, what is it this time?" asked Cyrus. "Our contact has arrived," she replied. "Good," said Cyrus, "Now bring her to me!" Three minutes later, a silver haired woman in a purple trench coat arrived in the office.

"You must be J," said Cyrus. "Who else do you think I'd be, now get to the mission or I'll rip the contract in pieces!" "Temper, Temper," said a smug Cyrus. "I'll get to that soon enough. Just be patient and think of the riches you will soon have." "I know what you're doing,", said J. "Why are you stalling me? Unless…"

Just then, a helicopter appeared in the window, it's twin machine guns pointing directly at J. The door fell to the ground as two Galactic Grunts walked in. "Don't move," said Cyrus. "I would hate to dispose of such a valuable resource," "You promised me 900,000 dollars!" yelled an angry J. "And I _always_ keep my promises," Cyrus said sarcastically. "Now give me a Mewtwo, or _**DIE!**_" Jay scowled. "I used to believe that you had some reason to create a new universe , but now… I just think you're a scoundrel who's thinks he's too good for this one!"


	5. J

Then Serena had the idea of going shopping, and after much persuasion, Calem reluctantly agreed to go with her. So, Serena happily dragged Calem along the streets of Lumiose City, and they payed no attention to the clouds, and more importantly, the ship concealed above them.

"I've always wanted to see the Boutique Couture, they sell the most elegant clothing?!" blabbered Serena. "Yeah, I guess so," said a glum Calem. He really didn't care about shopping and boutiques, and he would much rather go battle at the Sushi High Roller, but his crush on Serena kept him going. "Oh, cheer up you sourpuss!" encouraged Serena. "We're already here!" Right in front of the two teenagers stood a large building with the words "Boutique Couture", engraved above the mahogany double doors. Even Calem marveled at the beautiful black marble that the building was made of. "Wow," he said, "This is… not bad" "See, I TOLD you that you'd like it" giggled Serena. "Let's just go in already," said Calem. But, before they could, they heard a sound.

"Is that a jet plane?" asked Serena. Calem looked above him. Hovering above Prism Tower was a giant metal airship. Then, something sped out of it at an unimaginable velocity. "What the…" exclaimed Calem, but he was quickly cut off as a Hyper Beam blasted toward them. The blur shot another Hyper Beam that narrowly missed them. Instead, it hit the boutique, and the expensive clothing store exploded into bits.

"Talonflame, use fly now!" commanded Calem as he released the Scorching Pokémon from it's Poké Ball. He and Serena clutched onto it's wingtips. Calem was frightened. He had been through a lot, but nobody had ever tried to kill him. But right now, he was being chased by a blurry Pokémon constantly blasting deadly Hyper Beams at him. In front of him, he saw Prism Tower, landmark of the Kalos Region. "Hold on dangit!" yelled Calem as Talonflame pulled up into the sky. The other Pokémon was going too fast, and it crashed into the tower.

The Pokémon plummeted to the ground, but the crash had one unforeseen effect. The spire of Prism Tower was bent from the collision, and it was going to crash into the streets of Lumiose. "We have to get down there!" said Calem. "Oh, not more flying," grumbled Serena. "I'm already going to puke as it is!" "Do you want that spire to fall?" asked Calem, and with that, they both grabbed onto Talonflame is it dived at speeds that could rival the mysterious Pokémon that collided into the spire. As they approached the ground, Calem sent out his Snorlax, while Serena sent out her Chesnaught. Talonflame speedily skidded to the the ground as the teenagers scrambled off it. "Return!" said Calem as Talonflame went back into it's Poké Ball. Then, they heard the sound of metal scraping against cement, and turn to where the spire would've crashed. But it didn't, because it was being held up by a Snorlax and a Chesnaught. The two Pokémon lifted the broken spire onto the street, with surprisingly low property damage. "Good job guys," Calem and Serena said simultaneously as they recalled their Pokémon.

"Oh, but the job is not over yet," said a voice from behind them. Calem turned to see the "blur" now revealed to be a Salamence, and a sinister looking woman on top of it. She had silver hair, with a purple trenchcoat, and a laser cannon attached to her left arm. "My name is Pokémon Hunter J," she said. "And I would like you to hand over the Mewtwo, or do you want a Hyper Beam pointed directly at your sorry butts." "Go, Lapras!" yelled Calem as he sent out the Transport Pokémon. "I guess you want the Hyper Beam," said J. "Salamence, _**MEGA EVOLVE!**_" The cannon on her arm shot out a small jewel, which attached to Salamence, and began to glow with a blinding light. The Dragon Pokémon's wings started to grow along it's body, eventually attaching themseves to each other, forming one, large crescent shaped wing. It''s top facial fin grew, becoming jagged. The monster let out a roar, forming a ball of energy in it's mouth, and then blasted it directly at Calem and Serena.

They jumped back, the beam making a sinkhole in the cement. As Calem held onto a piece of charred rock, he saw Serena fall past, and instinctively grabbed her hand. They both knew the truth. Their Pokémon journey was too much for a few teenagers, and now they were going to die for it. Calem saw his last Ultra Ball fall to the bottom of the sinkhole. He saw J and her Salamence shoot out of the sinkhole. And the last thing he saw was Mewtwo's Ultra Ball in J's hand, before he fell.


	6. Brendan

Red hadn't been this way in years. He was excited. He felt like a child on the day before his birthday. Part of him accepted that, but part of him didn't. After all that he went through, one does not simply get excited. But he can't remember being quite like this since he first got his Charmander. And no wonder, for he hadn't caught a Pokémon since… Mewtwo. Red suddenly felt so angry inside. He was sent on a wild goose chase, climbing the legendary Mt. Silver, and ultimately retired as a trainer because he couldn't find this Pokémon. Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. The fact that he could find and possibly catch this Pokémon by giving a map to an old man was… unsettling. But then here he was, riding his Charizard to the faraway Hoenn region, leaving his home and family behind. Just like when he left his home and family ten years ago - to become a Pokémon Trainer.

Suddenly, a gust of winds blew Red's hat right off as a strange Pokémon shot past him. He quickly grabbed his Pokédex to reveal the the Pokémon to be Latios. Not only that, but there was a man about his age on top of it. "Hey!", Red yelled, "That was my favorite hat!" "Sorry!", the man said, "But I have a battle to win!" "Asshole," Red muttered.

The man and his Latias was headed for a small island on the outskirts of the Hoenn region, which he realized was the famous Hoenn Battle Resort. The Battle Resort was not only known worldwide for the original Battle Maison - but was also a destination of the S.S. Tidal. After doing a little research on "an old man named Briney", Red found out that Briney was the last name of the captain of that same sea vessel. "Charizard, head to that island!" commanded Red. "I'll catch Mew, battle the guy and his Latios, and get a new hat."


	7. UPDATE (I'm starting over)

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN A WHILE, HERE'S WHY..**.

Besides playing games, having a social life, and just being plain bored with writing sometimes, there has been one more nagging reason why this fanfic has not been updating. As you all know, I started this fic back in the X and Y days, never expecting to get bored a couple days in and not be finished by now. However, Sun and Moon just came out. That being said, my story has just been retconned the shit out of. So, instead of shoehorning in plotlines that were never even supposed to belong in the story, I have decided to do a complete rewrite of what I have done so far. I'll post a link of beginnings of the rewritten story in the next updaye, but for now, just let this set. IC is not over.

I hope you understand -H.A.


	8. The Redo is Here!

The first chapter of the redone _International Crisis_ is here! Called _Pokemon - Beasts and Men_, this fanfic starts at similar beginnings but also adds the lore of Sun and Moon to the mix. While I will no longer be working on _International Crisis_, the redone edition will fulfill it's spot as an epic Pokemon crossover beyond proportions!

Read the first chapter of _Pokemon - Beasts and Men_ here: s/12252247/1/Pokemon-Beasts-and-Men


End file.
